Day of Love
by Tabuu99
Summary: A Licca x OC Valentine's Day story special. A special gift on a special day from God Ark mechanic (Licca) to God Eater. (Apparently Licca and a few other God Eater characters are not in the character list of this category. Licca x OC in case you couldn't tell)


Me: I do not own God Eater, it belongs to it respective creators. Will be taking place some time after God Eater 2 Rage Burst. Also Yami will fill the main charachter this time around.

_Licca's POV_

I was freaking out in my head. Today was Valentine's Day. I never really took part in it in past years, that wast because I never found anyone I really...loved. There was Akira (Protag from first game, dont remember canon name) but I didn;t have super strong feelings for him. The captian of Blood though...I was really drawn to him when I first met him though at that time he wasn't captian. He was super nice and even helped me finish my reasearch on my father's Link Support device.

It was some time after the Spiral Tree incident that I realized that I really, really liked him. I was in the elevator on the way to the main lobby. I tried looking for Yami every almost where.

"Has anyone seen Yami?" I asked nerveusly as I walked out of the elevator.

"He's with Soma on missions all day." Gina said as she turned away from the terminal.

"Oh..."

"Why and what are you hiding behind your back?" she questioned and began to slowly approch me.

"N-Nothing. I said and I tried to go back into the elevator.

I was suddenly turned around and was facing Nana. She must have snuck up behind me which is weired because Nana is not known for stealth.

Wha-" I started but Gina swiped the small box of chocolates from my hands.

I quickly turned around and tried to swipe it back but she dogged effortlessly.

"Ohhhh, looks like little Licca has a crush on Yami." she said with a teasing smile.

I can feel my face grow hot with embaresment. I was suddenly hugged from behing by Nana. "Oh Im's so happy for the both of you." she exclaimed.

"Ahhh Valentine's Day. what a perfect day to confess to your soul mate." Gina said, her smile from before having not have fadded. "I had a feeling some one would confess today, just wasn't sure who."

She handed back the box "Good luck."

"But didn't you say he was on missions with Soma on missions?" I asked.

"He should be back at midnight." she said.

"Actually..." Nana started "I just got back from talking with Soma in Sakaki's office and saw Yami resting on the couch."

"Huh. why is he there?" I asked.

"I asked Soma and he said that they were waiting for someone."

I heard Gina chuckle slightly before saying "Well since he's still her, go no, befroe "they" arrive."

I found myself standing out side Sakaki's office, my heart pinding in my chest.

"God Eater face challanges must much more dangerous then this. I may not _be _a God eater but...I can do this." I said to my self.

I gave the door a light knock and heard Soma voice on the other side say "Come in."

I entered and saw him on the computer. To the right of the entrance and saw Yami back laying on his back on the couch, sleeping. Soma looked up at me with an empty expression on his face.

"What's in your hand?" he asked.

"F-For Yami." I said and showed him the box.

"About damn time." he said, sounding slightly irritated "I had a ton of materials I need he offered to help me collect for free. I waited for someone like you to show up."

"Wh-" he answerd before I could finish "I knew some one cared for him. Didn't know if it was from Blood or not. He was proboly to scared to to wait for anyone which is why he wanted to go on missions all day."

Soma that got up and headed twards me. He started to walk by me but stopped, put a hand on my shoulder and said "Good luck."

Before he left he yelled "YAMI!"

_**Yami's POV**_

"Gha!" I yelled and woke up with startled

"Soma wha-" I stopped when I saw Licca holding something behind her back.

"Hey Licca. Need something?" I asked as I stood up.

She had a deep blush all over her face and wouldn'y look at me.

"Something wrong?" I asked. I had a sneaking suspicion but no way it could be right.

She suddenly thrusted a small, pink heart shapped.

"L-Licca?"

"I-I m-m-made thes f-f-for you." she stuttered, her blush getting darker.

I could feel a blush start to form on my face. I opend the box, took one chocolate and began to eat it.

"T-This is really good."

"I-It's Airy Chocolate." she siad and loocked at me out of the corner of her eyes "I-I got the idea from impact-absorbing armor."

I put the lid back on the box and put it on the couch behind me.

"Licca do you...like me?" I asked.

I thouught she was really cute when I first met her. When I got to know her more I...I really liked her.

She took a deep breath and said "No...I...I love you...you're so nice and went out of your way to collect the materials I need to complete the Link support device. W-When ever you leave for mission I get a little nervous you might die. I-I..."

She wrapped her arms around me and forced her self to look me in the eyes. She was beathing heavily. I know she wanted to kiss me but I could tell she was to scared to do so. I was to but...

"I love you to." I said as I put my hands on her hips, leaned in and kissed her.

"MMph!"

Despite her intentions she was still surprised. As I was pulling away she quickly put her hands on my head and pulled me back in reciprocated the kiss. Our tongues started to dance together but we started to run out of air and had to pull upart. When we did a trail of saliva was connecting our mouths. I wipped it away and smile.

"I'm so happy to have met you." she said smiling as tears of joy began flowing down her face.

I kissed them away and said "Same here."

We then embrace in a hug.

"Awww look at the two love birds." Gina's voice said from the hallway.

We both blushed but didn't pull apart.

I'm so glad I became a God Eater I met so many important people and most important, Licca. Sure I've had some hard ships along the way but what's life without a challange.

Me: Sorry for the slow story posting/ updating. My old computer's charging port broke and I dont have enough money to fix or replace it. I have to use a friends computer and its rather slow The next story will either about...RWBY x Dark Souls involving a certian wolf knight, Kingdom Hearts, Elder Scrolls(Skyrim) X Overlord(Anime), or Dark Souls x My Hero Academia


End file.
